My Angel
by VampirexOtaku
Summary: She always was his angel.Now she really was one[EdxWinry]
1. Pain

He tried so hard not to tell her what Al, and himself went through. He tried not to get her involved in the dangers he, and Al faced.It didn't work. Winry she was, she was gone

* * *

_Two hours ago…_

"What do you mean that she was kidnapped along with most other teens, and young adults in Resembool!" Edward yelled.

"She was taken away by force. There was an attack mostly young people were taken no one over twenty years old was taken away." Pinako said. Tears brimmed her eyes." They took Winry. It was horriable.I still can hear her crys for help ringing through my head."

"What type of sick bastard would do such a thing?" Ed said. His eyes almost built up in tears. He could picture it in his mind. Winry being kidnapped and crying out her friends, families names so they could save her.

"All I remember is a green haired man that's all." Pinako said.

_A few days back in time_

_Someone kicked open the door." Lusts, Greed go take care of everyone else. I'll take care of Full metal's wench." A green haired figure said._

_Winry looked in horror as the monster approached her. He had already knocked out Pinako. He grabbed Winry by the waist, and pulled her close to him." Your coming with me wench." He said. Winry tried to get out of Envy's fierce grip, but no luck he was to strong._

_"Grandma! Help! Someone! Help please! Alphonse, Ed-"But before she could call out Edward's name. Envy hit her in the head a little too hard, and knocked her out. Everything went black, then total darkness. She couldn't hear anything._

_"Another one we could use for our chimera army. With all the youth instead of old we'll be faster, and stronger. Full metal's wench will be our most prized chimera .Our best piece of work. I can't wait till he sees her as a monster instead of a human." Envy laughed._

Present…

Envy that bastard had taken her away. He took her away from him. After all his hard work to keep her safe, now she was gone."I'm going to kill that bastard once I find him!" Edward said angrily.

_Location:Lab Five_

"Wake up." A voice said.

Her dark blue eyes opened slowly. Strangely she had no pupils. She lay on floor her blonde hair sprawled all over the floor. She was wearing no clothing just naked, and humiliated. She looked lifeless. She was hanging on to life by a short thread.

"Stand up! The voice said sharply.

Slowly she tried to stand, but she fell to the ground.

"She's too weak to even move. The transmutation didn't even take full affect yet. Let's check on her later Envy." A female voice said.

"I guess your right. We'll be back wench." The male voice said.

So the blonde haired girl lay there on the ground cold, alone, and confused. "Where I am I? What's going on?" She whispered weakly.

To other people crawled near her." Winry you're alive." They both said. Suddenly the blonde haired girl know as Winry recognized those voices. Her friends Nelly, and Anna." Nelly? Anna? What's going on?" She whispered.

"We don't know. All we know is they're using alchemy to turn us into something. Anna and I weren't taken away by them to be used as test subject yet. But you have. I think they said you were the first person to survive out of the five people they already tested." Nelly said.

"Nell, if I do die though tell Ed that I love-GAH!" Winry yelled. Her back her like hell right now. Something was growing out of her back. Feathers. She screamed out in pain.

Lust and Envy came back to the room they looked through the jail cell bars, and smirked. "It's beginning to take affect. Our first right creation thanks to Wrath. Our winged chimera." Envy said.

"More like Angel." Lust said.

"Angel don't make me laugh Lust. There is no such thing as Angels." Envy said," Only devils."

"Then what shall we call her?" Lust asked

"Call her by her real name." Envy said." So we don't have to waste time thinking of one."

Then Envy and Lust left. Winry still cried out in pain. Soon Wings came out of her back.

She always was Ed's angel. Now she really was one.

* * *

Animechick50:For my readers of the Newest Homunculus I deleted the story, because I felt like it wasn't really going anywhere so I deleted it T.T .For my readers of Moving Forward I'm working on the new chapter of it.

Anyway please review, and give me your option of the story. I got the idea of the story from seeing this picture. I think Winry as a chimera with wings is cool.


	2. Fear

**Author note: Sorry it took so long to update. I was really busy. School is killing me!**

She always was Ed's angel. Now she really was one.

Pain was all she remembered, just pain and nothing else. Everything began to get dark, and the blonde mechanic passed out, when she was awoken the cell she was in was empty. No one was there. No one at all, it's like someone did a magic trick to make Nelly, and Anna disappear.

There was a tray food in front of her, and a blood red dress as well. She stood up slowly, falling a few times, and got to the dress, and put it on. It fit her perfectly. The only odd sight was of the white wings growing from her back. She also looked half dead, skinny like she hadn't been feed in days which she hasn't; her eyes looked as if they had no pupils. Her face was very pale like she was albino or something. She slowly kneeled on her knees, and began to eat the food on her tray like a starving dog.

Purple eyes glowed through the darkness, and a candle. A figure stood in front of the cell." My, you sure are hungry?" none other then the homunculi Envy said. Winry slowly looked at Envy, she opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out, it's as if someone had stolen her voice. She wasn't scared to speak up at all, her hands held her neck she continued trying to say something, nothing came out.

Envy smirked. " Look's like someone lost their voice. To bad I wanted to hear you scream someone." Envy said with his evil tone, and with the trademark smirk. Winry blushed a bit wanting to know what he meant by scream. Did he do dirty things to her while she was passed out, or did she not remember something happening .Envy looked at Winry's tinted red cheeks." What the hell are you thinking? That I had raped you? Why would I do something like that to a human? In your dreams. I would never have sexual contact with a pathetic human such as you." Envy spat.

Winry backed away from Envy still unable to speak. She was scared. She didn't know where she was why she turned into such a monstrous creature. She just wanted to go home. Winry couldn't help but cry.

_Riesmbool:_

Edward stood up. "I'm going to find her no matter what." He said. He grabbed his red trench coat, and went out the door all he said was. " C'mon Al we're going to find her." Alphonse obeyed his elder brother, and followed him like a lost pup.

Would he save his fallen angel? Or will she die before he could reach her.

**Animechick50: Sorry guys that's it for now .I'm really busy! Next chapter will be the last .It will be longer then a first ,and second chapter too!**


	3. Authors note

_I've read all my stories and decided I delete some of them and rewrite them. I feel like I could make them a hell lot better, and longer. So I'm going to delete some of my stories this story included. Thank you to all the readers of all my stories. You have been so supportive. My Angel will be renamed His Angel. Since its summer I'll update a lot quicker. I hope you enjoy the new versions of all my stories._

_-animechick50 ._


End file.
